The Laws of Time and Space
by Marlee Hartnell
Summary: Who is this mysterious time traveller going around like a kid trying to avoid any responsibilities? What would happen if someone was to discover her past?


The laws of time and space

Prologue

On a top of a mountain, somewhere in China, Dr. Strange was trying to access a certain level of concentration to achieve a bonding dimension trick. He had been there for a couple of days and nothing came to distract him other then the wind. He was sitting on a simple piece of wood, the only thing keeping him from getting wet by the snow covering the surroundings. His hands were down on his legs and his eyes closed.

His eyebrows moved in a way, making him look as if he was unsure. Indeed, an abnormal sound took over the mountains. The echo made it much louder, almost annoying. Dr. Strange finally opened his eyes and looked around. A big brown box with the inscription "travelling bookstore» written on it appeared from nowhere. What an odd object in this environnement. Before he got the time to get up, a woman came out of it. She must've been in her mid twenties. She did not look surprise nor familiar with where she was. She simply looked around fascinated and noticed the man in front of her. She looked at him for a while and made an "O" shape with her mouth.

Aren't you Mr. Strange?

Doctor Strange, he replied.

My apologies. I am a traveller. Time and space one as well. Kind of like you I suppose.

She seemed very optimistic and good living. She was still standing in the door of that bizarre box. She was moving her arms around while making all kinds of facial expressions. What a strange character he had in front of him.

You sound british… He remarked.

Am I? She answered.

Changing to an american accent she said:

And now I am american. You shouldn't make any deduction based solemnly on what you can see.

Who are you then?

Muireann McTavish… I guess I gave it up.

Scottish name, he remarked. What era?

1840's.

Can you tell me how a scottish woman from the 1840's became a time and space traveller.

Muireann turned her back on him. For an instant he thought she was leaving, but a few seconds later, she came back with a small bench. The type you use to grab a book that is too high. She closed the door behind her and sat in front of him.

Let me tell you.

Part 1

Where to start? The 1840's was a really dark period. Famine, Invasion, name them all.

That doesn't sound great.

It was not.

She crossed her legs and maintain a relaxation pose. She looked relatively serein talking about such serious matter. She took a deep breathe, waited a few seconds, choosing carefully her words.

I was born with the ability to heal fast, move objects to my wish and create shields out of magnetic fields. In celtic mythology, gods have such power. My village considered me an angel who came to help. Which I did. When I was around 20 years old, a strange man in a blue box appeared out of nowhere. He promised me that we would time travel. Who would refuse? I got in and travelled for years. One day, the crystal of time powering the box exploded. My cells mutated giving me time, dimension and space control powers. After that I decided to travel on my own. Which I still do today. Your turn! How did you become the all powerful sorcerer?

Well… I used to be a surgeon. A very rich and snob one. I got into a car accident and lost my dexterity. I met the ancient one who trained me to become the man I am today.

Feeling the wind becoming stronger and stronger, Muireann turned around only to see dark and threatening clouds coming their way. She got up, followed by Dr. Strange. Muireann invited him inside only to hear:

Isn't a bit small.

The wind got louder and Dr. Strange's cape flew behind him. He finally accepted. She opened the door and kept it that way. Stephen entered first followed by her. She closed the door and past in front of him. She sat on the couch in the corner of the room and found herself amused by his reaction.

It's bigger on the inside!

Good observation Doctor. I must say that you are the last person I believed would be impressed by such a detail.

And it's beautiful.

Well, thank you!

The travelling bookstore was indeed, quite well decorated. Muireann put it at her taste during all the years she travelled in it. She brought back objects and furnitures from all eras and places making it very unique. The main room was also the control of the machines. It was a wide space with a living room on the left all decorated in wood and all the controls and screens on the right. Far in front was a long corridor that seemed endless. The left side had multiple couches Marie-Antoinette style and the ceiling was decorated with beautiful crystal chandeliers. The wooden floor and walls covered with roman tapestries made it look very comfortable. The right looked more modern with 4k screens and thousands of switches and buttons. On the extremity of the control table, was a long and wide glass cylinder. In its center was floating a gigantic purple crystal: The crystal of time.

What's in the corridor? asked Stephen.

That's the cool part! She answered.

The corridor was quite dark and from his point of view, he could not see the end. That is because there was none. The crystal of time was partly powered by creativity. Every time someone was thinking about something, a room was created to fulfill that person's wish. That meant that the bookstore was infinite. How complicated was it to walk hundreds of miles to find that room? it was also equipped with a searching system and it allowed the room to come to the very start of the corridor. Making it easy to find.

Dr. Strange truly believed the machine was at Muireann's image. It fitted her personality perfectly: Creative and good living. She was like a kid trying to escape all responsibilities.

So… Where shall we go first? she asked.

If you could simply bring me back to the temple, that would be very nice.

No! I mean Is there anywhere you would like to see?

I have a lot of things to do.

Come on! It's a time machine. I can bring you back a few seconds after you left.

Her eyes were shining of excitement. She was almost jumping around him waiting for his answer. Stephen looked around thinking about the proposal. He always wondered how Paris in the 1950's looked like. He smiled at Muireann and said:

What about Paris 1950's?

Very good choice sir, she said laughing. Your wish is my command.

She ran to the control table, sat on the chair and started typing and pressing tons of buttons. She finally pulled down the big red switch and…

That horrific sound in the mountains! That was you? asked Dr. Strange remembering that cringe worthy sound before the box appeared.

Horrific? she screamed shocked. You take that back! It's fantastic. It's better than a symphony. Apologies to the bookstore.

What?

I. Said. Apologies. Or I am leaving you in the middle of nowhere.

I'm sorry.

Thank you.

The box shivered and the chandeliers clashed.

We are here.

Muireann disappeared in the corridor and came out a few minutes later changed. She left in a jeans and shirt and came out in a dress. The dress was a stunning ton red, arriving her just under the knees. The skirt was wide and the top attaching behind her neck. She had a pearl bracelet and matching earrings. Her hair in a bun matched the time perfectly. Even Stephen could not stop himself from thinking about how pretty she was.

I'm ready.

She walked towards him and took his arm as he proposed it. They passed the door and arrived in a small back street. They walk a few blocks to finally find civilization. In the black of the night, the yellow lighting from the café in front of them seemed magic. They agreed to stop for a macaron before going to the Eiffel Tower. They sat at the first table on the corner and waited. A waitress approached.

Alors! Comment est-ce que je peux vous aider?

Nous aimerions une assiette de macarons assortis s'il vous plaît, she replied in a perfect french.

The waitress left without asking any further questions.

You speak french? asked Dr. Strange?

Yes and 25 other languages as well.

The waitress came back with the plate and they enjoyed their macarons. Muireann simply listened to Dr. Strange talking without saying a word. He was of the most interesting. His vocabulary was advanced and his choice of words impeccable. He was very rarely looking for his words and his sentences were smoother than poetry. His hand movement was just enough to keep anyone fully concentrated on him and Muireann was convinced it was due to his multiple conferences around the world as a doctor.

When they were both finished with their coffee and desserts, they got up and decided to walk to the Eiffel tower. They walked through little streets around town and finally saw the orange lights illuminating the sky. They sat down on a bench together and looked at the cars passing by. They stayed for almost an hour before going back to the bookstore. They got in and Muireann programmed the machine to bring back Dr. Strange where he was needed. They landed a mile away from the temple where Dr. Strange was practicing. He started walking towards it and turned back after a few meters. He waved at Muireann with a smile and disappeared in the forest. That night, Dr. Strange found a phone number in his pocket. It was Muireann's.

Two weeks passed before he dared to call. One afternoon, when he was alone, the little piece of paper was laying there, in front of him and his phone was in his hand. It was his only free moment in a long time. He thought for a long time, grabbed the paper, dialed the number and waited. To his surprise, his heart was beating much faster than usual.

I was wondering when you would call.

For the following year, they travelled together on a regular basis. She would come to get him and bring him back only seconds after. They visited planets and eras nobody would of think of. Muireann had her first friend in a long time.

Part 2

A year after.

Dr. Strange? asked the ancient one.

Yes? he answered.

It came to me that we might soon be under attack.

I will be ready. Like always.

That is not the problem. If the threat is of the nature I heard of, you and I will not be enough to protect the earth, he said slowly.

Dr. Strange took a moment to fully understand what he said. They could not save everybody. Even if they prepared in advance. They were both in a empty room all made in bamboo wood. The single window gave to the tibetan mountains and the forest underneath. The room was mostly used to practice fighting as well as concentration. They had fought so many things before. what could this threat possibly be? Isn't there always a way? A small image appeared in the corner of his brain. Muireann. She was the key!

I might have a solution, he suddenly said before the ancient one left.

Yes?

I met a time traveller last year. She have quite some power and I do believe she could help us.

And who is she? he asked curious.

Her name is Muireann McTavish.

The ancient one's expression turned dark. His eyes were going one way and the other as if he was thinking deeply.

That is not possible. Muireann McTavish died over a thousand years ago in the dimension war.

The dimension war?

Each dimension have its own all powerful sorcerer to protect it. You are the one here. In case of attack, the sorcerers unify them self to protect the whole of galaxy. A thousand years ago, a nation of rebels who did not like the way the sorcerers were using their powers decided to take over them and destroy every dimension except their own.

And Muireann was one of the sorcerers? asked Dr. Strange?

No. Muireann McTavish was the one the sorcerers would call if they couldn't do the job. She was better than anyone else and more powerful.

How did she die?

When the war was at a critical stage, the sorcerers called her. She fought as much as a whole battalion. In days she made groups of rebels retreat all by herself. On the final day, the sorcerers new they were outnumbered. The stories says she sacrificed herself to save the dimensions. Memoirs of sorcerers are telling they never saw so much energy coming out of someone. Her eyes were glowing gold and she was invincible. She killed every single rebels before dropping dead on the ground. Rumour says they brought her body back to her hometown in Scotland.

The dimension war was indeed horrible. Million of casualties. Men, women and children. Nobody was spared. It lasted a year. Starting with simple and small rebellion, it graduated to massive battle and total massacres. The rebels were savages from the furthest nation. Their limited access to the rest of the galaxy because of their crimes made them crave for independance. In that time, Muireann was the greatest time warrior ever seen.

It can not be the same person, simply answered Dr. Strange. The Muireann I know is nice and sweet. She is good living and always happy. She has nothing of a warrior. She wears jeans and a shirt to go in the jungle.

Has she ever talked to you about her powers? The ancient one asked

She did, but not much pointed out about being a thousand years old and the greatest warrior in history.

Can I meet her?

Yes.

Weirdly, Dr. Strange hesitated. He was not certain of the ancient one's purpose. though He was very curious about all of it. She did not look anything like a warrior and her personality was the opposite of someone that have seen such difficult times. Was there any harm by bringing her here? Dr. Strange reached for his phone and called her.

Stephen! She answered happily. It is truly great to hear from you. We haven't travelled for 3 months! No wait! it have only been 2 weeks for you. I really do get mixed in this time travelling thing. Where do we go this time?

Hello Muireann! I thought about presenting you someone this time. If you could simply come to the temple.

Of Course. I can't wait. I'll be there in a few minutes.

Dr. Strange put his phone down and looked to the ancient one.

She is coming.

He put his cape on his shoulders and left the temple. He walk down the stone path and walked thru the forest to meet Muireann at their usual place. He waited for her seated on a rock close to the open space she was normally landing on. The sound he got so used to, filled the surroundings and the Bookstore appeared in front of him. Muireann opened the door and looked around. She saw Dr. Strange and smiled. Her smiled left when she realised he was seated.

Did it take longer than a few minutes, she asked preoccupied. I hope I did not make you wait for too long?

It's fine really. Follow me. The temple is up in the mountain.

The whole walk, Muireann couldn't stop herself from talking. She did not even see Dr. Strange weird expression between incomprehension and sadness. The only thing she was talking about was her last trip to a really far planet that she finds amazing. She explained every last detail about it and kept repeating that their next excursion had to be there. Dr. Strange kept silent.

They finally arrived at the temple. It was a magnificent building that was strangely seemed to disappeared in the trees. It had a pointed roof that made it look from a samurai story and the green of the wall was identical to the leaves of the trees. They passed the door and Dr. Strange guided Muireann to the practice ancient one was waiting in the middle of it. He looked at her from head to toe while dr. Strange and Muireann were getting closer.

Ancient one, This is Muireann McTavish.

He slowly bowed down. Muireann did the same waiting for something to happen.

Are you the Muireann McTavish that fought in the dimension war? he asked.

Muireann's serein face turned to stone. Her eyes passed from a light shade of green to almost black. Her jaw contracted and her smile left for good. She did not answer. The ancient one repeated his questions.

Are you the Muireann McTavish that fought in the dimension war?

Yes. She said slowly.

Dr. Strange was in the back looking at them. The ancient one did not seem to believe her. The ancient one took a step forward and put his arm straight, palm open, towards Muireann. She felt cold behind her and turn. He had opened a vortex for her to fall in it. As easy as it can get, she closed it and started walking closer and closer to the ancient one. He blocked her immediately by creating a magnetic force field around her. In a swipe of a hand, she destroyed it and continued getting forward. One by one, she got rid of all of the ancient one's obstacle. When she was pretty close, he punched in the stomach and to Dr. Strange surprise, she barely moved. She grabbed his fist, turned his arm around as he screamed lifted him in the air and pushed him down his back on the floor. The ancient one got as fast and the battle continued.

Dr. Strange was looking at the scene without doing anything. He did not know for which to take: Muireann or the ancient one? He had never seen her like this before. As she was fighting, she did not seem to struggle at all. She seemed empty of all emotion, but at the same time furious and sad. When he looked back at them, Muireann was kneeling on the floor, her hand pressed on the ancient one's throat as he was laying on his back.

The laws of time and space have bended under my wish for over a millennium, she spat, her jaw was trembling as if she was going to cry. I have been supporting the destiny of million of people on my shoulders. I can feel the power going thru my veins every time I stop myself from getting involved in something. I have saved every single one of you's lives and you dare to take me for a fight. I have killed more people than any other supreme sorcerer. If your plan was to attack me, you are playing with the wrong person.

She lifted her hand from his throat and the ancient one started coughing. She got up and walked towards the door. Before passing it she turned back to the ancient one and said:

I have more power than any of you. I have been protecting the dimensions since the war without being noticed. I am light, but I am also darkness. If you come after me, I will make your life a living hell.

She did not hear of Dr. Strange for a month after the incident. As she was contemplating the ceiling of the bookstore, laying on the floor, her phone rang. She answered it seconds before it stopped:

Yes? she asked without any energy in her voice.

I want to talk to you.

Oh Stephen, she said starting to cry. It's all my fault. Please let me explain. I have so much thing I want to talk about. I want to tell you everything.


End file.
